freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foxy
Para resultados similares, véase Foxy (Redirección) |-|Original= |-|Withered= Foxy ''' (conocido también como '''Foxy The Pirate) es uno de los cinco animatrónicos originales de los juegos, usados como entretenimiento en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Es reconocido por poseer su propia atracción, la Pirate Cove (Bovedilla del pirata), separándole de la banda principal. Sin embargo esta atracción, así como su animatrónico estrella, siempre estuvieron Fuera de Servicio por razones no muy claras. Debutó en el primer juego como uno de los antagonistas principales, para posteriormente hacer más apariciones a lo largo de la serie, en mayor o en menor medida. Debido a los hechos presentados en la historia, múltiples versiones derivadas del diseño original de Foxy han sido vistos a lo largo de la franquicia, como Mangle, Phantom Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, y muchos otros. Apariencia Original thumb|left|Garfio de Foxy Como su nombre indica ('''Fox', que significa zorro en inglés), Foxy es un gran zorro animatrónico con color carmesí y de piel andrajosa. Tiene un garfio metálico en su mano derecha, y un parche oscuro que se dobla por encima de su ojo derecho. Él es generalmente visto con este último sobre su ojo en lugar de cubrirlo. Foxy viste pantalones lino de color marrón que están especialmente triturados en las piernas, mostrando estas últimas las piernas del endoesqueleto. Parece estar dañado, parte de su maquinaria está expuesta a través de las grietas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su pecho se rasgó en algunos lugares, que muestra el endoesqueleto debajo, sus brazos y estómago parecen estar separadas también. Al igual que todos los demás personajes Fazbear, Foxy tiene un conjunto de dientes. Los dientes de Foxy, sin embargo, parecen ser los más agudos, siendo similar a los de un canino real, mientras que los dientes de los otros animatrónicos se asemejan a dentaduras similares a las humanas. Es también notable que, de acuerdo con el motivo pirata, tiene varios dientes de oro, y también parece tener algunos dientes que le faltan. Su hocico y mandíbula superior están salpicados en los lados con puntos negros, lo que indica rastrojo de barba o bigotes invisibles. '''Withered' thumb|200px El traje de Foxy es aún más andrajoso (sucio y roto) que en el primer juego y el pelo de su oreja izquierda se le ha salido totalmente. Los dientes de su endoesqueleto son ahora altamente visibles. Notablemente, el diseño de los rasgos están o se han ampliado ligeramente y son similares a las roturas del re-diseño en Freddy Fazbear mostrando la parte superior de los brazos de su endoesqueleto. El pelo en el torso inferior está ausente, revelando su endoesqueleto. Historia Antes de FNaF 2 Foxy es creado junto a sus demás compañeros para servir como atracciones para una pizzería animatrónica, cuyo nombre es aún desconocido (se cree que fue en Fredbear Family Dinner). Sin embargo, un "hecho terrible" ocurre y el local es clausurado, junto a sus personajes animados. FNaF 2 thumb|left|300px|Los modelos viejos en Parts/Service. En el año 1987, Fazbear Entertainment decide abrir un nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. En un principio, planean re-utilizar a los viejos animatrónicos y empiezan a instalarles parte del nuevo sistema de reconocimiento facial que querían utilizar. Sin embargo, estos modelos antiguos habían quedado desgastados y emanaban un olor desagradable después de tantos años de abandono, además de que consideraban que su apariencia era terrorífica para un público infantil. Debido a esto, abandonaron el proyecto y decidieron crear nuevos modelos; los animatrónicos Toy, los cuales poseen dicho reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada y la capacidad de caminar libremente durante el día. Foxy y el resto de modelos viejos son dejados en la sala de Parts/Service como repuestos para los nuevos personajes. Sin embargo, tanto los animatrónicos Toy como los antiguos comienzan a deambular por la pizzería durante la noche, dirigiéndose a la oficina y tratando de atrapar al guardia de turno para posteriormente introducirlo en un traje de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que lo confunden con un endoesqueleto metálico, y está contra las reglas que uno carezca de su traje. thumb|150px|Artículo de periódico que anuncia el fin de la pizzería Después de varios días, el local cierra debido al mal funcionamiento de los animatrónicos Toy, quienes actuaban agresivamente hacia el personal y los adultos en general, sumado a un incidente relacionado con la desaparición de un traje amarillo. El CEO de Fazbear Entertainment promete que volverán a abrir con un presupuesto más económico y que reutilizarán los modelos antiguos, ya que los Toy fueron destruidos. El Incidente de los Niños Desaparecidos thumb|left En algún punto entre 1987 y el primer juego, un 26 de Junio, cinco niños fueron secuestrados y asesinados por un individuo que vestía el traje de uno de los personajes. Entonces, el animatrónico conocido como Puppet, quien resulta estar poseído por el alma de una niña (asesinada por el mismo ignoto), les da una segunda oportunidad a estas víctimas al introducir sus almas en Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden Freddy, para que todos juntos puedan vengarse de su asesino. Cabe aclarar que no se tiene muy en claro si esto sucedió antes o después de la apertura de la 3ra pizzeria. FNaF thumb|200px|Foxy en Pirate Cove. Tal y como fue prometido, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza vuelve a abrir sus puertas nuevamente con un presupuesto relativamente más bajo y un local más pequeño. Los animatrónicos son re-modelados con un nueva apariencia y endoesqueleto, y puestos como la atracción principal del restaurante. Foxy recibe su propio escenario, separado del resto de la banda, que recibe por nombre Pirate Cove. Sin embargo, por algún motivo aún desconocido se dejó Fuera de Servicio. No sé tiene muchos datos que indiquen la recepción que tuvo la pizzería en sus primeros momentos de apertura, pero su reputación empieza a decaer cuando los padres comienzan a denunciar la presencia de sangre y mucosidad en los animatrónicos, además de un horrible olor que provenían de ellos, comparándolos como "cadáveres reanimados". Todo los personajes, en especial Foxy, no tienen permitido desplazarse durante el día, pero se los deja deambular por la noche para que sus servomotores no se bloqueen. Sin embargo, su comportamiento inusual y "paranormal" preocupa a la empresa, y contratan guardias nocturnos para que los mantengan vigilados. Muchos de estos guardias terminan siendo asesinados brutalmente al ser introducidos en trajes de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que "aparentemente" los animatrónicos seguían confundiendolos con endoesqueletos desnudos. Debido a las denuncias, el departamento de salud termina por clausurar el lugar, bloqueando y dejando abandonado el edificio con sus animatrónicos aún en el interior. FNaF 3 thumb Después del cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el asesino y culpable del incidente de los niños desaparecidos entra al abandonado local con el objetivo de destruir a los animatrónicos, posiblemente para deshacerse de cualquier prueba que lo incrimine. Para ello, los atrae hasta un sala oculta que no figura en su base de datos, y una vez que quedan despistados los desmantela a cada uno, siendo Foxy el último en ser desmantelado. Sin embargo, destruirlos provoca que las almas en el interior se liberen y acorralan a su asesino en la sala escondida, la cual ocultaba uno de los Trajes híbridos: Spring Bonnie. Tratando de ocultarse y salvarse, el asesino de nombre William Afton se viste con el traje para engañarlos. Pero la inestabilidad del mismo provoca que los "spring-locks" se aflojen y que las partes mecánicas que comprimían comiencen a aplastar brutalmente el cuerpo de William. Viendo que su asesino había sufrido el mismo destino que ellos, las almas de los niños finalmente encuentran la paz. Los restos de Freddy Fazbear y los demás animatrónicos serían encontrados por los dueños de Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 30 años más tarde, para servir como decoración para la nueva atracción. Ultimate Custom Night thumb|Icono de Foxy en la UCN. En el "mashup definitivo de FNaF", Foxy regresa nuevamente como uno de los 58 animatrónicos antagonistas de la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo el cuarto personaje de la lista de animatrónicos personalizables. Tal como lo dice su descripción, este se alejará de la Pirate Cove y no habrá forma de que este vuelva. La única forma para ralentizar su proceso es mirarlo frecuentemente por las cámaras. Su frecuencia de aparición aumenta dependiendo de la dificultad en la que a este se le ponga. FNaF VR: Help Wanted En Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Foxy '''regresa como uno de los antagonistas principales del juego, apareciendo con su forma de FNaF 1, junto a los demás animatrónicos originales. Foxy aparecerá en los niveles de FNaF 1, FNaF 2 y Parts & Service. Apariciones FNaF 4 Si bien Foxy no hace aparición física en esta entrega, el protagonista tiene un peluche basado en dicho animatrónico, aunque carece de cabeza. Además aparece en el show '''Fredbear and Friends en el televisor de los minijuegos. FFPS En el final bueno aparece una captura del minijuego Give Gifts, Give Life, donde se puede ver la máscara del zorro animatrónico. Comportamiento FNaF Foxy se esconde detrás de la cortina en la Pirate durante todo el juego. En el transcurso de la noche, el jugador debe usar periódicamente el monitor. También se debe comprobar la zona de la Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) en un equilibrio entre "demasiado" y "demasiado poco" para mantener a Foxy desde que sale de su cortina y corriendo hacia la oficina. Este equilibrio puede ser difícil de encontrar, pero es esencial para sobrevivir a la noche sin que Foxy llegue a la oficina. Los ataques de Foxy parecen estar basados en un temporizador, en lugar de ser al azar. Si la I.A. de Foxy se establece en 20 en la noche 7 la Pirate Cove no va a estar marcada, siempre va a golpear la puerta a intervalos ya sea en 32 o 38 segundos (probado en V1.1). Esto es porque a veces, cuando se retira, inmediatamente volverá a la fase 2 en lugar de ir detrás de las cortinas. También es mucho más activo en la versión móvil, como el resto de los Animatrónicos. Inicialmente, él se esconde detrás de la cortina. Luego la cortina se abre ligeramente, permitiendo al jugador ver su cara. En su siguiente fase, se pondrá en frente de la cámara, envuelto en la oscuridad, con la única indicación de su presencia, sus ojos brillantes y contorno. Su cabeza también se inclina fuertemente hacia la izquierda. Esta fase permanecerá hasta que Bonnie abandone el pasillo izquierdo, aunque si se encuentra en el Supply Closet, dejará paso libre a Foxy. thumb|282x282px|Foxy corriendo en la CAM 2A. Se precederá a su ataque al dejar las cortinas de par en par. A veces, su cartel que decía: "¡Lo sentimos! Fuera de Servicio", cambiará para mostrar la frase "IT'S ME" (En español Soy yo). Foxy no puede ser visto dentro de la Pirate Cove. En este punto, si el Monitor se baja inmediatamente y la puerta de la izquierda está cerrada, el jugador puede ver la CAM 2A en la que verá brevemente al animatrónico correr hacia la oficina. Cuando hace eso, la puerta debe estar cerrada , o debe cerrarla de inmediato, a pesar de que son muy pocas las posibilidades de éxito después de haber visto su corrida. Si el intento de bloquear la puerta izquierda ha tenido éxito, va a golpear la puerta un par de veces, drenando energía, y luego su posición se restablecerá de nuevo a el estar detrás de las cortinas en la Pirate Cove (que puede, sin embargo, restablecer directamente a la Fase 2 en las noches más difíciles). Cuando Foxy golpea la puerta, el jugador pierde una pequeña parte de la energía (pudiendo perder hasta 18% de esta, 1% el primer golpe, 6% el segundo, y finalmente 11% al tercero), posiblemente haciendo su noche mucho más difícil. Es posible evitar esto abriendo la puerta, ya que Foxy volverá directamente a la Ensenada del Pirata, aunque puede ser arriesgado si Bonnie esta cerca. Si el intento de cerrar la puerta de la izquierda ha fracasado, Foxy se asomara por la oficina, haciendo su jumpscare, forzando al Game Over. La pantalla a continuación, estará en estática, y dará lugar a un Game Over, como con la muerte de los otros Animatrónicos, a excepción de Golden Freddy. FNaF2 thumb|left|Foxy atacando al jugador. El comportamiento de Foxy es muy diferente en cuanto evitarlo y su movimiento comparado al primer juego. Comienza en el cuarto de Parts/Service antes de seguir su camino hasta el pasillo fuera de la oficina e intentar atacar al jugador desde ahí. Foxy, junto con Puppet, no se verá afectado por la Máscara de Freddy; la única forma de evadir a Foxy ''' es iluminandolo repetidas veces con la Linterna mientras se encuentra en el pasillo fuera de la oficina. De acuerdo a lo que menciona el Chico del Teléfono, esto hace que algo en Foxy se reinicie o lo aturde para así regresarlo al cuarto de Parts/Service para continuar el ciclo repetidas veces durante una noche. Si BB entra en la oficina, la linterna del jugador se desactivará, erradicando la habilidad del jugador para evadir a '''Foxy. A menos de que el jugador esté cerca de las 6 A.M., Foxy definitivamente causará un Game Over de esta forma. Ultimate Custom Night Foxy está en la Pirate's Cove (Cam 05) junto con Bonnie. De forma similar a la primera entrega, el jugador debe revisarlo regularmente para evitar que salga de allí. Foxy tiene cuatro fases antes de abandonar el escenario, las cuales no se pueden revertir. Si Foxy sale de la Pirate's Cove, entonces comienza a entrar a la oficina parte por parte (piernas, torso, brazos y cabeza) y lo hacen a medida que el jugador levanta el monitor; además, las puertas no pueden detenerlo. thumb|Figurilla de Foxy.Una vez que todos sus miembros estén dispersos en la oficina, solo es cuestión de que el jugador levante el monitor nuevamente o se quede sin aire para que Foxy lo ataque. Sin embargo, las reglas cambian ligeramente si también está activo Bonnie. Por ello, el jugador debe revisar que figurilla está sobre el escritorio. Si es la de Bonnie, no hay que revisar esa cámara bajo ninguna circunstancia; en cambio, si es la figurilla de Foxy, entonces ese es el momento en el que tiene que revisar la Pirate's Cove. Aumentar la dificultad de Foxy provoca que requiera mucha más atención y sea más rápido a la hora de entrar a la oficina. FNaF VR: Help Wanted FNaF 1 Foxy tiene el mismo comportamiento que en el juego original. Él comenzará en la Pirate Cove y se moverá desde la Noche 2. Él tendrá varias fases para salir de la Pirate Cove. Una vez que se vaya, dejará abierta la Pirate Cove, indicando que se fue. El jugador podrá observar a Foxy corriendo por el pasillo, y deberá cerrar la puerta antes de ser atrapado por Foxy, causando un Game Over. Una vez que Foxy sea detenido por la puerta, se oirán muchos golpes y rasguños. FNaF 2 Foxy empezará en la sala de Parts/Service, y una vez que salga de allí, aparecerá en el pasillo. Sí el está en el pasillo, el jugador debe darle con la linterna, y se podrá ver a Foxy alejándose por una de las puertas de las Party Rooms, indicando que se fue. No hacer esto a tiempo, hará que Foxy mate al jugador, provocando un game over. Parts & Service .]] En esta sección, el jugador seguirá las instrucciones HandUnit y reparará a Foxy, de manera similar a las noches de reparación en Sister Location. Si la instrucción no se sigue correctamente, Foxy se encargará de atacar al jugador, provocando un Game Over. Minijuegos 'FNaF 2' :Artículo principal: Death Minigames Foxy GO GO GO! thumb|125px|Sprite de Foxy corriendo hacia la izquierda. Jugando como Foxy, el jugador inicia en la Pirate Cove y llega a una habitación con cinco niños, que celebran su llegada. El jugador debe volver entonces a la Pirate Cove, y debe repetir esto dos veces. En la tercera vez, el Hombre Morado que mató al niño que llora en el minijuego Take Cake to the Children se ve de pie en la esquina de la sala de partida. Cuando Foxy se acerca a los niños, parecen estar sin vida ya que están todos de color gris. Luego de ésto, el minijuego terminará con un Jumpscare de Foxy. 'FNaF 3' :Artículo principal: Minijuegos (FNaF3) 2da Noche Luego de completar la 4ta Noche, el jugador podrá acceder automáticamente a un minijuego donde se toma el rol de Foxy por la pizzería del primer juego, aparentemente después del cierre definitivo. Foxy partirá de la Pirate Cove y tendrá que seguir (mediante la interacción del jugador) a una extraña silueta de Freddy de color púrpura acompañado de la frase Follow Me (Sígueme). De seguirlo, llevará hasta una zona en la cual no se podrá acceder (aparte de verse regadas las piezas de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica desde los minijuegos anteriores) mediante un mensaje en rojo: Err (Error). Posterior a esto, el Hombre Morado saldrá de dicha zona y desmantelará a Foxy dejando solo su piezas. El minijuego prosigue a finalizar en estática y dar paso a la 5ta Noche. Happiest Day Este minijuego sólo se puede acceder al cumplir ciertos requisitos en la 5ta Noche, en el cual se tomará control de un niño que aparenta tener la máscara de Puppet. thumb|80px|Niño con máscara de Foxy Luego de cumplir otros requisitos, aparecerán otros niños con máscaras que representan a Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica, incluyendo al mismo Foxy respectivamente. Al final de uno de los rincones del minijuego, se ve a un niño llorando el cual tras haber reunido y seguido ciertos pasos, se le podrá dar un pastel desvelando así una máscara de Golden Freddy. Posterior a todo eso, las figuras de los niños desaparecerán y las máscaras caerán al suelo. Esto puede simbolizar la liberación de las almas de los niños asesinados. Audio |-|FNaF= Sonido que produce Foxy cuando se encuentra golpeando la puerta izquierda de la oficina:Archivo:FNaF 1 - Foxy golpeando la puerta.oggFoxy cantando en el Pirate Cove (Bovedilla del pirata). Parece cantar esto sólo si está escondido detrás de la cortina, sin ser visible. No se sabe lo que desencadena este sonido cuando se produce en el juego, y se especula que es una ocurrencia aleatoria:Archivo:FNaF 1 - Canto de Foxy.oggFoxy corriendo por el West Hall (Pasillo oeste). Archivo:FNaF 1 - Foxy corriendo.ogg El sonido que hace Foxy cuando ataca al jugador. Cada animatrónico (excluyendo a Golden Freddy) produce un ruido idéntico a éste en la misma circunstancia. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Grito de niña, normal (Animatrónicos).ogg |-|FNaF 2= El sonido que produce Foxy cuando mata al jugador. Este es el mismo sonido que se reproduce cuando algún animatrónico ataca al jugador, a excepción de Golden Freddy y BB. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg |-|FNaF 3= Sonido reproducido al ser desmantelado Foxy. Archivo:Crazy_garble.ogg |-|UCN= Jumpscare de Foxy. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos originales y Music Man Archivo:UCN - Jumpscare (FNaF 1).ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Foxy_-_Linea_1.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Foxy_-_Linea_2.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Foxy_-_Linea_3.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Foxy_-_Linea_4.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Foxy_-_Linea_5.ogg |-|FNaF VR: HW= Sonido que produce Foxy cuando se encuentra golpeando la puerta izquierda de la oficina. Archivo:HW - Foxy.ogg Sonidos de Foxy en Parts & Service (FNaF VR) Archivo:HW - Foxy 2.ogg Archivo:HW - Foxy 3.ogg Archivo:HW - Foxy 4.ogg Archivo:HW - Foxy 5.ogg Foxy corriendo por el West Hall. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Foxy corriendo.ogg Jumpscare de Foxy. center Curiosidades |-|FNaF= * Parece que el parche de Foxy puede cubrir y descubrir su ojo derecho a su propia voluntad. Es probable que esté unido con otras articulaciones para que permitan el movimiento. En un principio, parece que no cubre su ojo, pero sin embargo al entrar en la oficina, lo cubre, y cuando él grita se levanta, dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho. *Es el único de los animatrónicos del primer juego que tiende dientes en la parte superior de la boca. * Al golpear la puerta cerrada después de correr por el pasillo, Foxy drenará una pequeña parte de la energía; 1% la primera vez, 6% la segunda vez y 11% la tercera. La cantidad de energía drenada aumenta en cinco por ciento con cada ataque. * Hay una teoría que dice que Foxy es el animatrónico responsable de La Mordida del '87. Lo que hace creer esto es que su mandíbula parece rota, lo que podría ser el resultado de haber mordido un cliente, además de que posee unos afilados dientes y una boca alargada, con la que podría eliminar fácilmente una gran parte del cerebro de la víctima. Otra teoría es que la fuerza necesaria para extraer esa parte destrozaría su mandíbula por completo. ** También vale la pena señalar que, mientras se encuentra corriendo en el West Hall, Foxy parece que muerde el aire. Esto puede ser debido a que sus articulaciones son muy débiles, realizando ese movimiento como un impulso. Esto también podría explicar el por qué de que Foxy está sin reconstruir. * Es muy raro ver a Foxy en la primera noche. Para que se muestre, el jugador no tiene que comprobar las cámaras durante 1 minuto y 15 segundos (una hora en el juego). * Foxy es típicamente un nombre femenino, aunque se le conoce como "él" por el Chico del Teléfono oficialmente dentro del juego. ** También ha sido reconocido de género masculino por Scott, cuando se le preguntó acerca de la mecánica del juego. ** También es referido de sexo masculino por el Chico del Teléfono en el segundo juego. * Si el jugador ve que el Pirate Cove está vacío, hay una línea de tiempo en el que el jugador puede cerrar la puerta antes de ver el Pasillo Oeste y así ganar más tiempo (de 5 a 10 segundos). Esta técnica puede salvar al jugador de una noche en la que Foxy esté particularmente activo y hará de él algo totalmente inofensivo. * Foxy es el único de los cuatro animatrónicos principales en tener una pantalla de muerte única, ya que aparece en la puerta en lugar de morder directamente la cara del jugador. La otra pantalla singular es la de Golden Freddy. * En los archivos del juego, hay un byte de sonido denominado "Pirate_song2". Cuando se escucha, es en realidad el "Dum Dum Dum De" que puede llegar a ser escuchado en varias ocasiones a lo largo del juego. Foxy no parece cantar esto, ya que el sonido se hace más fuerte si el jugador mira la cámara del Pirate Cove (Bovedilla del pirata). Lo que provoca esta canción es desconocido. * Foxy puede estar basado en varios aspectos en Rolfe DeWolfe del Rock-afire Explosion, una banda animatrónica del [http://showbizpizza.wikia.com/wiki/ShowBiz_Pizza_Place ShowBiz Pizza Place], ya que ambos tienen su propio escenario, aparte de los demás personajes, así como también los dos animatrónicos forman parte de la familia de los caninos. * Foxy es el único animatrónico con movimiento en la cámara. Los demás animatrónicos solo se mueven cuando las cámaras están apagadas, excluyendo el cambio de cabeza que tienen Bonnie y Chica. * Hay un fallo técnico con Foxy que permite escuchar el sonido de su grito en su totalidad, en lugar de ser cortado. El mismo fallo puede ocurrir con Bonnie y con Freddy, cuando se produce un apagón debido a la falta de energía. * Al igual que Chica, Foxy no aparece durante las alucinaciones. * A diferencia de los principales animatrónicos, la pantalla no se sacude cuando Foxy ataca al jugador. Esto es así porque el animatrónico no ataca al jugador en la cara, sino que se asoma en la puerta en el momento de su jumpscare. * Foxy es el único animatrónico principal que no aparece en el tráiler. *De manera irónica, se ve en ese mismo tráiler que Bonnie corre por el pasillo y no Foxy como es de costumbre en la versión definitiva del juego. * Al igual que con Chica, los ojos de endoesqueleto de Foxy nunca se ven. * Foxy el es único animatrónico cuya cabeza no se ve en el Backstage (Bastidores), probablemente porque está fuera de servicio y ya no es parte del espectáculo principal de la pizzería. * A diferencia de los otros cuatro principales animatrónicos, no se puede obtener un peluche de Foxy en la versión Android del juego. * El Jumpscare de Foxy puede ser cancelado si se agota la batería (ver aquí). También puede ser interrumpida por otros animatrónicos que llegan primero. * Al igual que con los demás animatrónicos, Foxy no se mueve del Pirate Cove (Bovedilla del pirata) mientras el jugador le está observando. * Foxy está posiblemente basado y/o inspirado en Foxy Coleen de Chuck E. Cheese, ya que ambos son animatrónicos zorros fuera de servicio y comparten el mismo nombre. * Foxy es el único animatrónico cuya voz se puede escuchar sin distorsión aparente, cuando canta a veces al azar durante la noche. * En la tercera imagen del teaser del segundo juego, Foxy se ve exactamente igual que en el primer juego, con la excepción de que sus ojos de endoesqueleto son mostrados. * En el tráiler del primer juego, Bonnie es mostrado corriendo a través del West Hall (Pasillo Oeste). Sin embargo, a Foxy se le dio esta habilidad. Se presume que esto se debe a que Scott quería un "animatrónico sorpresa." *Es posible que Foxy esté fuera de servicio ya que como estaba dañado, la compañía decidió que no lo repararían para no gastar dinero o porque ya no tenían el suficiente presupuesto para repararlo. |-|FNaF 2= *Es el único de los animatrónicos "Withered" en incluir un gran salto en su Jumpscare, demostrando ser ágil a pesar de su gran peso. * En la tercera imagen del teaser, Foxy tiene mucho parecido a su diseño en el primer juego, con la excepción del endoesqueleto de sus ojos visible. * Foxy es el único animatrónico que se detiene haciendo parpadear la linterna. Los otros animatrónicos, excluyendo a la Puppet que se distrae con la caja de música y Golden Freddy, que si aparece en el pasillo su cabeza para que no te mate hay que apagar las luces, se detienen por la Máscara de Freddy y se retrasan con la linterna. * Durante la llamada telefónica de la 3ra Noche, el Chico del Teléfono afirma que Foxy fue siempre su animatrónico favorito. * En la Noche Personalizada, Foxy sigue moderadamente activo incluso si su nivel de I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) se establece en 0. Si en cambio está desactivado en 0, BB no tendría mucho efecto en alguna de las noches en las que esté activo. * Foxy es quizás el más activo de los animatrónicos viejos en comparación con el primer juego. * Hay una oportunidad muy rara en la cual se pueden hacer las 6 A.M cuando Foxy está a punto de saltar y atacar. * Foxy también puede causar un jumpscare en los Minijuegos, en "Foxy go! go!". Tan pronto como el jugador lo completa, Foxy se lanzará a través de la pantalla, enviando al jugador al menú principal. * En raras ocasiones, cuando el jugador comienza una noche, puede ver una imagen de Foxy sin ojos, similar al Bonnie sin ojos del primer juego. ** Esta imagen también se puede encontrar al cambiar la configuración de la Noche Personalizada como se muestra aquí. * En la 6ta Noche, Foxy parece ser capaz de atacar aleatoriamente sin aparecer o sólo apareciendo en cantidades de tiempo muy cortas. * Foxy puede atacar incluso si hay un animatrónico dentro de la oficina. ** Esto le hace el único animatrónico que puede realizar dicha acción. * Foxy y Mangle son los únicos animatrónicos principales que no aparecen en el menú principal. * En el juego hay un fallo que hace que Foxy ataque al jugador mientras está viendo el Monitor. * Foxy es uno de los pocos animatrónicos que no aparecen en los conductos de ventilación. Los otros cuatro son; Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy y Puppet. * Foxy, Puppet y Toy Chica son los únicos animatrónicos que nunca entran a la oficina para algo que no sea atacar. * Foxy es también el único animatrónico viejo que salta a por el jugador cuando ataca. * Curiosamente se ve que tiene 3 dedos en el pie del endoesqueleto, mientras que en el primer juego su endoesqueleto tiene 2. |-|UCN= *Fue el personaje N°50 cuya mecánica fue revelada en la barra de progreso. *'Foxy', junto a Freddy Fazbear. son los únicos animatrónicos originales cuyas versiones Withered no regresaron para la UCN. *'Christopher McCullough' también interpreta a Pigpatch en la misma entrega, y también interpretó anteriormente a Vlad en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location y Adventure Fredbear en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *Ha habido casos donde Foxy ha atacado al jugador incluso cuando no han entrado todas su partes. *Una de las lineas de Foxy hace referencia al momento en el que se lo veía corriendo en el West Hall durante el primer juego. =Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's Archivos del Juego FNaF_-_Pirate_Cove_(Foxy_saliendo).png|Foxy mirando desde detrás de la cortina en el Pirate Cove (Bovedilla del pirata). FNaF_-_Pirate_Cove_(Foxy_fuera).png|Foxy emergiendo de la cortina, antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina. FNaF_-_West_Hall_(Foxy_corriendo).gif|Foxy corriendo en el West Hall (Pasillo Oeste) hasta la oficina. FNaF - West Hall (Foxy Slowmotion).gif|Foxy corriendo por el West Hall (Ralentizado). FNaF - Office (Foxy).png|Una captura de pantalla de Foxy en la oficina. Nótese como hay múltiples ángulos de él en los monitores. FNaF FoxyJumpscare.gif|Foxy asomándose antes de matar al jugador. Observe cómo el ventilador deja de girar. FNaF - Foxy (Textura).png|Textura de Foxy al entrar en la oficina. Text Foxy.png|Nombre de Foxy en la Noche Personalizada. Iluminados FNaF - Pirate Cove (Foxy - Iluminado).png|Foxy observando detrás de la cortina, iluminado y saturado para más claridad. FNaF - Pirate Cove (Foxy2 - Iluminado).png|Foxy emergiendo desde detrás de la cortina, iluminado y saturado para más claridad. FNaF - West Hall (Foxy - Iluminado).gif|Foxy corriendo por el West Hall (Pasillo Oeste), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. FNaF - West Hall (Foxy Slowmotion - Iluminado).gif|Foxy corriendo por el West Hall (Pasillo Oeste), iluminado, saturado y a cámara lenta para más claridad. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Archivos del Juego FNaF_2_-_Parts_&_Service_(Foxy).jpg|Foxy solo en Parts/Service (Partes/Servicio). FNaF2 - Pasillo Office (Foxy).png|Foxy preparado para atacar en la oficina. FNaF_2_-_Office_(Bonnie_and_Foxy,_Hall).jpg|Bonnie y Foxy en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle y Foxy - Pasillo).png|Foxy y Mangle en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Alucinación Foxy sin Ojos.jpg|Foxy sin ojos que rara vez aparece después de morir. FNaF2 - WitheredFoxyJumpscare.gif|Foxy atacando al jugador. Iluminados FNaF2 - Parts&Service (Foxy - Iluminado).png|Foxy solo en Parts/Service.(Partes/Servicio), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Archivos del Juego FNaF3 - CAM 04.png|Lámpara de la cabeza de Foxy en la Cam 04. FNaF3 - Office (Caja - Textura).png|Medio brazo de Foxy con garfio incluido en la Oficina. Five Nights at Freddy's World 7117.png|Icono del minijuego FOXY.EXE. 6040.png|1º imagen de Foxy en el minijuego FOXY.EXE. 6041.png|2º imagen de Foxy en el minijuego FOXY.EXE. 6046.png|3º imagen de Foxy en el minijuego FOXY.EXE. 6049.png|4º imagen de Foxy en el minijuego FOXY.EXE. 6052.png|5º imagen de Foxy en el minijuego FOXY.EXE. 7137.png|Pantalla de muerte de FOXY.EXE. ''Ultimate Custom Night Archivos de juego UCN_-_Foxy_-_Icono.png|Icono de '''Foxy'. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Figurilla_en_el_escritorio.png|Figurilla de Foxy. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Primera_posición.png|Primera fase de Foxy en la Pirate's Cove. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Segunda_posición.png|Segunda fase de Foxy en la Pirate's Cove. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Tercera_posición.png|Tercera fase de Foxy en la Pirate's Cove. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Cuarta_posición.png|Cuarta fase de Foxy en la Pirate's Cove. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Pirate's_Cove_vacía.png|'Pirate's Cove' vacía. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Piernas.png|Piernas de Foxy. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Torso.png|Torso de Foxy. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Brazo_derecho.png|Brazo derecho de Foxy. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Brazo_izquierdo.png|Brazo izquierdo de Foxy. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Cabeza.png|Cabeza de Foxy. UCN_-_Foxy_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Foxy. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Archivos del juego FNaF_VR_-_Foxy.png|'Foxy' en el menú. Foxy hookswing.gif|'Foxy' moviendo su brazo en su minijuego Foxy run.gif|'Foxy' corriendo hacia el jugador. Stay Put - Help Wanted Achievements.png|'Foxy' en el logro de "Stay Put!" de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Choking Hazard - Help Wanted Achievements.png|'Foxy' en el logro de "Choking Hazard" de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Juego Foxy - FNaFVR - Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Foxy. Foxy - FNaF VR - Jumpscare (2).gif|Jumpscare alternativo de Foxy (modo Blacklight). Foxy en La Galería.png|'Foxy' en La Galería. Prize Counter PlushFoxy - FNaFVR.png|Peluche de Foxy. PiratePlunderbar - FNaFVR.png|Barra de Foxy. FoxyAF - FNaFVR.png|Figura de acción de Foxy. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Archivos del juego FNaF_AR_-_Foxy_(Render).png|Render de Foxy. FNaF_AR_-_Foxy_(Icono_-_Mapa).png|Icono de Foxy en el Mapa. FNaF_AR_-_Foxy_(Icono_-_Taller).png|Icono de Foxy en el Taller. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Foxy en el penúltimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. FNaF TheNovel5.jpg|Foxy en el último teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. PortadaFNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Foxy en la portada de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Miscelánea FNaF2 - Teaser 3.jpg|3er Teaser del segundo juego. FNaF2 - Teaser 4 (No place to run).jpg|4to Teaser del segundo juego. FNaF2 - Trailer (Foxy).png|Foto de Withered Foxy, desactivado, en el [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVPONdZBh6s tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy's 2]. thankyou.jpg|Foxy y su versión Withered en el Teaser "Thank You!". Anniversary4.jpg|Teaser de ScottGames sobe el desarrollo de Foxy en el primer juego. Foxy Confirmado FNaF2.png|Scott dice que ¡Foxy regresará, en más de una forma!, indicando que Foxy volverá en el segundo juego. FNaF2 Peluche Foxy.png|Peluche de Foxy en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Foxy-Icono-FNAF2.png|Icono de Foxy en la Noche Personalizada. Texto Foxy.png|Texto que aparece debajo de su icono. FNaFFrightDome (Imagen promocional).jpg|Foxy en la imagen promocional de la atracción de Fright Dome. Cn 0.jpg|Foxy en el teaser de la Ultimate Custom Night. Teaser de Into Madness.png|Foxy en el primer teaser de FNaF: HW Help wanted.jpg|Versión alternativa de la caratula del juego subido en el twitter de Steel Wool Studios. FNaF VR - Screenshot 22 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de FNaF: HW. Nótese los circuitos dentro de Foxy. FNaF VR - Screenshot 21 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de FNaF: HW. Nótese el peluche de Foxy. FNaF VR - Artwork.jpg FNaF VR - Screenshot 12 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de FNaF: HW. Nótese a Foxy. FNaF VR - Banner.jpg|Banner. FNaF AR - AppStore (Preview 6).jpg|Teaser del juego, constituido por un rompecabezas. FNaFAR - Baby Teaser - Interpretación 8 (SpiderLucas14).pn FNaF_AR_-_Teaser_Rompecabezas_-_Color.jpg|Teaser anterior, pero a color. Foxy - Smugshot - FNaFAR.jpeg|Foxy en una de las captura de pantalla del FNaF AR. Five-nights-at-freddys-ar-special-delivery-artwork-key-art.jpg|Banner de FNaF AR en la cuenta de Twitter de FNaF AR. FNaF_AR_-_Dia_de_Gracias.jpg|Imagen promocional del evento de Día de Gracias. Minijuegos (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) FNaF2 - Foxy Minigame (Foxy Derecha).gif|Foxy en uno de los minijuegos, caminando hacia la derecha. FNaF2 - Foxy Minigame (Foxy Izquierda).gif|Foxy en uno de los minijuegos, caminando hacia la izquierda. FNaF2 - SAVE THEM (Foxy).png|Foxy en el minijuego "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". FNaF2 - Give Gifts, Give Life (Máscara de Foxy).png|La cabeza de Foxy en el minijuego "Give Gifts, Give Life". Minijuegos (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) FNaF3 - Minijuego (Foxy).gif|Foxy en el minijuego de la 4ta Noche. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Foxy Desarmado).png|Foxy tras ser desarmado por William Afton. FNaF3 - Happiest Day (Foxy).png FNaF3 - Happiest Day (Máscara de Foxy).png Minijuegos (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) FNaF4 PelucheFoxy.png|Peluche de Foxy. FNaF4 Hermano (Máscara de Foxy).png|El Hermano con una máscara de Foxy puesta. FNaF4 Hermano (Máscara de Foxy2).png FNaF4 Foxy Bully.png FNaF4 GrupoBully.gif FNaF4 GrupoBully Riendose.gif FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Televisor).gif|Televisor que aparece en la casa del Niño, donde se puede ver a Foxy al lado de Fredbear. Mercancía Peluche de Foxy.jpg|Peluche de Foxy hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnaffoxyplush.html Clip Foxy.jpg|Clip de Foxy hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imagen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipfoxy.html Peluche de Clip Foxy.jpg|Peluche de Clip de Foxy hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imagen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/5nightsfoxyplush.html Setde10clips.jpg|Set de 10 Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imagen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclip10set.html Setde09clips.jpg|Set de 09 Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imagen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclip9set.html Caja misteriosa de Clips.jpg|Caja misteriosa de Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imagen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipmysterybox.html Set de Peluches de Clip.jpg|Set de 5 peluches de clip hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imagen para visitar la página oficial)|link=http://www.toywiz.com/5nightsclipplushset.html Fnf4.png|Camiseta de Foxy creada por Funko. Figura de Acción Foxy.jpg|Figura de acción de Foxy creada por Funko. Keychain-foxy.jpg|Llavero de Foxy creado por Funko. Serie mini misterios de FNAF.jpg|Pack de "misterios" con figurita de Foxy. FNaF PrototypeFoxy 8-bits.jpg|Figura de 8-bits de Foxy creada por McFarlane Toys. Pirates-cove-shirt thumbnail 0a7e45d2-c8fd-4fa0-86ba-c6f8eacf94db large.png|Camiseta de Foxy en su Pirate Cove creada por Sanshee. Fnf2.png|Camiseta con los animatrónicos principales (Foxy incluido). Foxy Roger Shirt large.png|Camiseta de Withered Foxy creada por Sanshee. P pt mcs fnaf PIRATE-COVE 41 web.jpg|Set de construcción de la Pirate Cove. Funko - Vaso de Foxy.jpg|Vaso de Foxy creado por Funko. FazbearPizza Termo thumbnail.jpg|Vaso creado por Funko donde aparece toda la banda de Freddy's, con Puppet y Springtrap. Pencils-fnaf.jpg|Lapiceros ambientado con animatrónicos (Foxy incluido). Fnaf-sticker-pack large.png|Stickers de los animatrónicos (Foxy incluido). Fnaf-arcade-tokens large.png|Placas con los animatrónicos (Foxy incluido). Fnaf Button Pack 01 large.png|Otras placas con Foxy y los animatrónicos. Fnaf face pins set 01 black nickel large.png|Más stickers con los animatrónicos (Junto a Foxy). Celebrate scarf front large.png|Bufanda con dibujos de animatrónicos (Foxy incluido). Celebrate Lanyard large.png|Collar con dibujos de animatrónicos (Foxy incluido). Figura Pop! (Foxy).jpg|Figura Pop! de Foxy. Vídeos Archivo:Five Nights at Freddy's - Full Scream Sound|Foxy atacando al jugador cuando el fallo del grito completo aparece. Archivo:Five Nights at Freddy's-0|Foxy corriendo por el pasillo y atacando al jugador. en:Foxy Categoría:Originales Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear Categoría:Freddy In Space 2